Neko Calling
by Nyanko-sensei Yu
Summary: Makoto Kazushi just moved to Japan from American and is attending Seiyo Academy as a transfer student. But what happens one day with eggs in her bed? Along with Amu and the Guardians, find out how Makoto grows and changes! OC/?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Shugo Chara story ever!

Comments are appreciated!

o_0

* * *

"There's a guardian spirit behind you!" A woman's voice projected through my quiet morning obnoxiously.

"Percy Jackson!" Startled, I couldn't help but jump in my seat, my cereal going flying from the bowl. I felt my eyebrow twitch at the mess on the counter, with spilt milk and my precious honey nut cheerios. My dark muddy green eyes swept over to the flat screen TV on the wall and I glared at the pudgy woman who had disturbed my dinner meal.

Yes, dinner. Cereal. Get over it.

She hadn't startled me at all. (Lies) Whipping down the counter, I pulled up my shoulder-blade length, messy brown-red hair into a sloppy high bun, trying to smooth out the fluffiness of my hair.

"That's right. No matter who they are, every human has a guardian spirit protecting them!" She said matter-of-factly.

"That's nice." I answered her, despite her not hearing anyways. Drinking the leftover milk, I left the stool to place my bowl in the sink when my older brother dramatically flew down the stairs.

Yes, flew. Not the quick or swift sort of flying, the flying where he realizes he's late for his night-shift at work and dresses in five minutes to run out the hall, slam into the wall, trip backwards and accidently jump to catch himself – thus going flying down the stairs.

It was a daily occurrence.

I watched blankly as he face planted into the wall, going stone still to process. My dear older brother leapt up and shoved his face close to mine, dramatically yelling to defend his idol.

"My poor, foolish little sister! How can you be deceived by the rumors! My dear Saeki Nobuko is the real deal, the best fortune-teller out there!" His shouts rung in my ears, only getting louder when I set my black headphones over my ears to mute him out. "Makoto! Listen to me! You must listen to your papa!" He raged, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking the life out of me.

Hm? Papa, you ask?

When I was five years old, my brother being thirteen at the time, our parents had died in a fire. It was a vacation resort hotel, which we had stayed at in America to visit Disney world. I was told by my brother, Hirano, that our parents were two of thirteen who had died in the fire, where's the other 132 people in the building had survived with various conditions. Police reports and investigations reported that the cause because of different types of granulated chlorine being mixed together.

Or if you want word for word, ""The reaction of an isocyanurate (Dichlor, trichlor) with hypochlorite (calcium hypochlorite) can result in rapid formation of nitrogen trichloride, which at high enough concentrations will detonate spontaneously with great violence."

Yeah, whatever that means.

Either way, by the time we were conscious at the hospital, the orphanage had come to pick us up. Due to the orphanage's neglect, nii-san was the one to take care of me, thus being dubbed as "Papa". The day nii-san turned eighteen, he became my legal guardian and we booked it out of the orphanage. I cannot remember much about our parents, but I knew they were… odd… but kind. Nii-san must have inherited their oddity.

Then again, I probably have too.

Though sometimes, as I look through photos of our parents, the resemblance is obvious and uncanny. Where's I resembled our mother, Hirano resembled our father, other than the eyes. I had our mother's fluffy, red-brown hair and her round shaped face, Hirano had our father's brown-black hair that defied gravity and was as stubborn as him, refusing to be combed down or organized. I had our father's dark muddy green eyes, and he had our mother's mischievous blue eyes.

The obnoxious woman's voice interrupted my reminiscing, "They are not ghosts."

"Who said anything about ghosts?" I asked the TV, like it was at fault for being on the TV channel.

"Guardian spirits fight for you." She stared at me through the screen.

"Who would they fight? Bananas'? Percy Jackson? Ghouls? I can make a list." I offered, magically pulling out a notebook and pen, waiting for a response.

"They are always watching over the real you from the shadows." Why was her hair styled in a bowl cut? Why was she wearing purple earrings when she had a blue necklace on? Why the gross bright red lipstick?

"That's creepy." I accused and tilted my head, dodging my brother's shoe as it sailed past my head and hit the wall. "And stupid." I added, ignoring my brothers wails for attention.

"Those who call them stupid will die."

"Well, that's something to look forward too, Miss. Sunshine and Unicorns." I snorted, grunting when my brother bear-hugged my side.

"Don't insult Saeki-sama~!" He tickled my side, making me nearly kick him in the face when I fell over and thrashed. My brother had a love (Obsession more like) for the occult and everything supernatural, I would often find him scared witless and climbing in my bed after watching some horror movie, ghost adventures episode, or something of the sort.

For a twenty-one year old, he acts more like a nine year old.

"She's creepy as hell! It sounds like she's talking to me!" I argued, gasping through my laughter and managing to kick my brother in the stomach.

"That's because I am." The TV zoomed in on her chubby face.

"Screw that! I'm out of here, bro!" I escaped to the stairs, pausing to peek around the corner. "Oh, your late by thirty minutes for work, papa." His screech of horror made me grin evilly as I shut the door to my bedroom behind me. From the window, I watched him scramble out to his car, nearly run over a trash can and a cat – poor cat – before driving out in the distance.

With my brother being at school and taking naps before work at 10:00 pm, he's always jumping around, running late for something. Hirano works as computer hacker for various companies and the government (Which is why he never get sued – lucky bastard), he is also known as "OSAMU" in the field and is admired by many other hackers. He was sixteen when he finished college with an associate's degree, then he worked in the field for two years to get where we are now.

In a small, cozy home with two bedrooms, one bathroom and a wide porch area, we were content. We were more on the country suburban, slightly more isolated than most other Japanese citizens were. More or less surrounded by forests, at least no one would get run over with my brother's horrible backing skills.

But enough about me, I don't need to tell you my whole life story. I already break the fourth wall too often, no need to get ranting on about my life as a kid.

Clothed in my Pokémon pajamas, with Pikachu proudly on my soft pants, I fell back against my bed with a sigh. A variety of anime posters hung on my walls, the room dominated by bookshelves with anime DVDs and manga along with my American novels sorted by genre. My wooden desk messy with supplies and the white laptop charging on the side.

The second floor patio two parts, once that was only assessable to me that led to my outside 'living room' or my 'Den' as nii-chan calls it and the other my brothers. With a roof covering it, I had a nice black lounge chair with an assortment of my paintings and sketches around me. Blank, half-finished, half-started and complete paintings were organized in my room an on the patio.

Now as I lay back on my mattress, I closed my eyes and winced when the image of the pudgy woman sprang to mind. Dismissing her appearance, her words sprawled in my mind.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, having a Guardian spirit. I'm not sure who my 'real self' is or what to be when I'm older or anything of the sort, but please give me the ability to become who I really am." I whispered, silent for a moment afterward.

I snorted.

How troublesome.

O~O

I blinked.

It wobbled slightly.

I blinked again.

One rolled onto its side.

I lifted my head and declared I have finally gone insane. I mean, it's perfectly reasonable to wake up with three eggs in your bed.

"Papa! Want some eggs this morning?"

O~O

Grumbling, I trudged past people as I made myself to my new school, Seiyo Academy, where I had transferred too. Hirano ignored my complaints of why I couldn't do as he did and skip a few grades to get into college then get a job, merely pushing me along telling me it was good to socialize and be with people your age.

Yeah, he sounds like a parent already.

He should know well by know. Socialization is not my mojo.

I dug a hand through my handbag, my fingers touching the shells of the three eggs. Apparently, Nii-san couldn't see them and thought I was trying to trick him when I showed them to him. Idiot. The eggs emitted warmth, so I assumed that whatever was inside was alive.

I paused in the middle of the sidewalk, causing some kid to run into me. I growled and clutched my head, unknowingly scaring the brown-haired kid.

What if aliens hatched to kill me for not helping Lelouch to destroy Britannia! I'm sorry Lelouch, it was Sazaku's fault! He used chocolate milk against me! Or what if Light's death note had fallen in my world and little shinigami's were born because of my carelessness?

Oh the agony!

"A-are you okay, nee-chan?" I released my messed up hair and looked down at the little boy.

Nodding confidently, I patted his head. "Don't worry, I won't let this world be destroyed by Mechas, we have to give our all!" Skipping away, ignorant to the boys puzzled expression.

I made my way through the crowd of elementary kids, boys clad in plaid blue shorts and girls in red skirts. Like me, a girl with bright pink hair, with a section up in a clip, had changed the style. With black sport-shorts underneath my skirt, my black jacket was free of my arms, flying out behind me as I walked with my white buttoned shirt sleeves up to my elbows.

My admiration of my outfit was interrupted by the squealing of girls. Turning around, I raised an eyebrow as the girls flipped out, loudly speaking, "Wow! They're as magnificent as ever! The Guardians of Seiyo Elementary!" My gaze swept over to the four students walking towards me and the pink-haired girl with plaid cape over their shoulders.

Humph, Gay!

I snorted, mentally laughing as my outside expression remained calm and indifferent. The blonde boy in lead was 'scrawny' in my books, followed closely by two girls, one the picture perfect purple-haired girl who probably wore kimonos outside of school (Who looked my age), the other childishly bouncing in her steps, her pigtails jumping with her. Lastly, the oldest of the group with a sporty air to him and a wide, confident smile.

Glancing at the pink-haired girl, I grinned when I noticed the faint blush on her cheeks and aweing expression. I leaned back when the fan girls practically slid over to the poor pinkett. Stars of awe spun around their face as they gushed on, "You might not have heard of them, since you're new here."

What am I? Chopped meat?

When the bluette spun and pointed her finger to the guardians, I was suddenly grateful for my ghostly presence. "The Guardians are somewhat of a unique student council, made by and operating on behalf of the students!"

That sounds like too much work.

"They protect us from things like invasions of privacy; they even look after our concerns!" She continued on, not noticing my heavy sigh. "They are literally guardians!"

What concerns could an elementary kid possibly have? And privacy? What _are_ you doing? Looking at porn?

"The King's chair: Hotori Tadase-sama." Oh, the scrawny blonde. "The Queen's chair: Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama." Kimono girl. "The Jack's chair: Soma Kukai-sama." The sporty brunette. "The Ace's chair" Yuiki Yaya-chama." The diaper brat.

Why were these girls even fangirling over other girls?

"The Guardians even have a Royal Garden where they hold tea parties." Splendid, why don't I invite the Mad Hatter for you? "And to top it off, they have a royal cape which only they can wear." Like I said, gay. "It's all so royal!"

"That cape's actually…"

"Gay." I stated, causing the pinkett almost get a whiplash from turning to look at me in shock.

"Right?" The two girls cheered, jumping, as if I haven't said anything. I doubt they heard either way.

"Not really. Flocking around guardians or whatever is just childish." The pinkett crossed her arms, blush still present. Denial~

"That's our Hinamori-san, she's always 'cool &amp; spicy'." They watched her in awe, praising her as she watched the prince in the corner of her eye. I raised an eyebrow at the scene. Wait, why was I even still here? I turned fanned the air around my face, being more used to the colder climates in America, ignoring the crowd of girls' squeals of praise for their 'prince'.

Looking over my shoulder, I smirked as I watched Hinamori freak out, talking about to herself. "I can't say it! An un-cute girl like me should never like the school's prince!" She blushed when she noticed my stare, surprising me that she even noticed me. She snapped out of her brush and looked at her school satchel, unclipping the opening to look inside.

Three eggs of different design from my own were lined up in her bag, secure on a fuzzy yellow towel. Hmm, I had merely shoved mine in wherever there was space… Her pink egg shifted on the towel, freaking her out. At the same time, I felt something move in my own and face-palmed.

Hinamori freaked and hugged her satchel to her chest, about to run off when the famous, fabulous (Notice the sarcasm) prince stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Um, you… are you…"

Mn, did anyone else notice their matching hair and eyes? Tadase had pink eyes, like Hinamori's hair, and she had yellow eyes, like Tadase's hair.

Freaks.

Chuckling at my weird humor mentally, I curiously watched the scene in front of me with rapt attention. "Ha?" Hinamori snapped out of it and threw his hand off her shoulder. "Would you mind not touching me like that, shrimp?"

A low chuckle escaped my lips and I covered my mouth, not noticing Nedeshiko watching me. The other kids watched with awed gasps as Tadase still looked shell-shocked as he apologized. With her bag over her shoulder, Hinamori walked calmly away with a huff.

Smiling with amusement, I decided I liked her attitude, even if it was just her outer-personality. I could almost see her inner self sulking around the depths of her mind. My bag shifted on my shoulder and I wacked it with my hand, casually skipping way towards Hinamori.

"Heya, Hinamori!" I announced when I popped up beside her when she stopped behind the wall, making her nearly jump out of her shoes. "I'm Kuzushi Makoto, nice to meet'ya."

"Y-yeah. I'm Hinamori Amu." She said coolly, tilting her head. "I haven't seen you here before."

"Yeah, I'm a grade above you, meaning I'm 13. I recently moved here with my brother and transferred from my old American school." I grinned, then casually stuck my hand in her satchel and pulled out her pink egg. Holding it away from her as she tried to reach for it, I studied the heart patterns on it. "You have three eggs too, cool. Though they look a lot different than mine, did you give birth too?"

Amu gapped at me, incredulously starting at me, then her egg, like I told her that the world was going to be destroyed by lamas. Slowly, she calmed down and a blush rose to her cheeks. "You have them too?" Timid now, apparently her real personality.

Nodded, I flipped open my satchel and searched for them with my hand. Plucking one out at a time, I handed her the first. The larger of the two was a dark red, covered with black vine-like designs that gave me the impression of power and strength. My second was a dark green with brown and white words in a strange language, whereas the third was smaller and a pale gray with splotches of different colors.

Amu's second one had spades decorating the sides and was blue, then her last one was green with clovers on the sides. Amu gasped as she held my first one. "Yours are alive too… that means they will hatch, right?" She looked up at me for answers.

Shrugging, I told her, "I wouldn't know, I just woke up with them in my bed today. My brother couldn't see the eggs." I traded hers back for my own, placing them more carefully in my bag then before. Amu slumped and sighed heavily. "Hey, common. I'll let you know if something happens."

"Okay, thanks for showing me." She agreed, perking up.

O~O

I sat with my grade group, finding Amu's unique pink hair through the crowd. The students in my grade stared at me curiously, having never seen the 'new transfer' student before now.

"We will now begin the Fall Guardians' Assembly." Tadase announced as he stood in front of the microphone. As Tadase droned on, I watched Amu's expression become more depressed when her attitude took a 360 and she stood up with her hand raised, stars in her eyes, and her hair pin in the shape of a heart.

"I do! I'm sorry about what I said. The truth is, I like you, Prince!" Amu announced to the whole school.

Ermehgerd.

My hand slid down my face as I winced at the total silence in the auditorium. I heard the students start gossiping and whispering among each other and clenched my fist. Amu's hair pin returned to normal and Amu came to her senses, pulling her hand down to her mouth in mortification.

Tadase, calmer now, set his papers down and stared at Amu. "We're in the middle of an assembly, so please refrain from making unrelated comments." Rude scrawny brat. "Also, I already like someone. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes. Amu barged past the other students and ran out of the building.

Little brats, if I could just-

"_Could just what? Humph. Character change: Strong and proud_." I heard a low, mellow voice in my head. Before I knew it, I was on my feet and glaring fiercely at Tadase, who now was turned to me and was watching in bewilderment at my glare. I felt something cool on my ears, piercings, I somehow knew.

"Unrelated comments? You scrawny brat, watch your mouth before I rip it off." Turning, I felt my body glide past the students, whom were watching me in silent shock as I left the building. I sprinted out of the school gates and onto the sidewalk, my body still moving on its own as I sniffed the air and followed Amu's strawberry scent.

"Huh, a hole?!" I heard Amu yell as I ran into the construction yard, skidding to a stop when I felt whatever what controlling my body fade away. I blinked when I realized there was nothing under my feet and yelped, falling face-first onto the ground.

"OW." I stated loudly, siting up Indian style as I rubbed my nose.

"Kazushi-san?" I heard Amu yell in surprise.

"Oh, there you are Amu." She blushed at my lack of honorifics. Shaking her head to get rid of the blush, Amu looked up from where we were in the hole.

"Is anyone there? Help!" Amu yelled out, standing up and lending me a hand to get up as well. "You've gotta be kidding, this can't be happening." She blinked and looked down at her satchel, like someone had called her name.

"_Oi, Makoto."_ The same mellow voice called, sounding slightly apologetic. Amu's pink egg wriggled its way out of her satchel, glowing. When I looked down at my bag, my red egg had done the same, glowing brightly. Amu's egg bounced a few time then hovered in front of her face, whereas mine flew up and onto my shoulder.

"What?" Amu stuttered. Amu's egg cracked and a small chibi popped out. Dressed as a cheerleader, with a sun visor and pompoms, she was drowning in pink. Hearts decorated her pompoms and a large singular heart lay on the side of her visor.

It burns.

"What are you doing, Amu-chan?" Her young voice chided. "Let's jump!"

"J-jump?" Amu stuttered again, completely confused and baffled.

The pink chibi flew up, putting her pompoms on her hips and smiling. "Character Change: From a girl who can't jump, to a girl who can!" She cheered, then Amu's hair clip turned into a star and small pink wings appeared on her wrists and ankles.

"Holy Cherrios." I watched in awe as Amu flew up into the sky.

"Heh, show off." Turning, I looked at another chibi as it floated beside me. With her hood shadowing her face, her long hair was in a side ponytail over her shoulder and two ram horns siting proudly on her head, through two holes in the hood. The chibi's elf-like ears were pierced multiple times and it was clad in black ninja-like attire. I blinked in astonishment when I saw a cat-like tail wave around behind her, the small poof of fur at the end reminding me of Rin's tail from Blue Exorcist. Unlike Amu's she wasn't wearing any shoes and her expression was obviously annoyed.

"Character Change:-" The chibi started.

"H-hey! Wait, what are you-" I tried to stop the chibi, but she ignored me with a smirk.

"-Gravity can never hold us down." She finished and I felt the cold of the piercings on my ears and as if I weighed nothing. Something black unfurled behind me and I shot up into the sky, the chibi controlling my body once again.

I reached Amu quickly, hearing her rant about the bad fashion of the pink wings she had, and like myself, she had no control over her body. As she thrashed around in the sky, I was lowered gently onto the metal beam, only a few hundred feet off the ground.

No problem.

Hearing Amu yell from the other side of the building, having been dropped off at the same place, I glared over accusingly at the chibi, who was yawning. The chibi's dark red eyes moved to me and she smiled proudly. "What the hell? Who, no, what are you? What did you do?" I managed to spit out as I shuffled over to a beam and held on.

"Oi, Makoto. You don't have to freak out, Percy Jackson isn't here yet." Yet? "Im Rayne, your Guardian Character."

"Guardian Character? You mean that bullcrap that the pudgy woman was ranting about?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're real self. Not that you're much different now, but I am a personification of your inner self…. Or something, it's too much trouble." Rayne waved the subject off.

"My inner self?"

"Yeah, your inner self. That's what I said, and that what you wished for." She pulled back her hood, being careful with her horns and showing off her pierced ears more easily.

"Wow, I'm rude."

"Meh, blunt more per say. Straightforward even. Why complicate things?" I nodded in agreement.

"True." Rayne's ear twitched and she turned to look over my shoulder. Following her line of sight, I notice a figure jumping agilely over the construction crane and onto the metal support beam. The figure – male and a teenage I could now see – smirked, his eyes shifting from Amu to me.

His ears twitched – were those cat ears? - And his feline tail curled behind him. Hummed, he studied us, "Hm, so you're a Character Bearer."

"Another weird one. And this one has cat ears?" Amu muttered, incredulously. I couldn't contain my laughter, a few giggles escaping before I covered my mouth when the cat-guy narrowed his eyes at me. He jumped from the beam and swiftly strode over the beams towards Amu. He leaned forward and sniffed the air, making Amu tense before he straightened, his cat ears twitching.

"It seems you have more tomatoes." He said.

Wait, tomatoes?

Oh, he means eggs. Eggs in Japanese sounds like tomatoes.

A blue guardian character flew out from behind him, having matching ears and tail, along with cat paws. Rayne shifted in the air, looking more agitated. "Two of them nya." The cat chara added.

"Who are you guys?" Amu demanded, her chara flying in front of Amu.

"Be careful, Amu-chan. These guys are after your-" She was flicked aside by the cat-guy and Amu gasped.

"So your name is Amu?" He leaned toward her. As carefully as I could, I started to walk on the beams towards them. His hand slid into her pocket and she freaked(I also noted that her clip returned to normal), thrashing her arm at him as he took out her last two remaining eggs.

He leaned back with a smile. "Found them." He turned to me with a smirk.

"Give them back, you egg thief!" Amu's chara yelled. Jumping over a beam silently, I smiled when I realized my 'character change' or whatever was still active and I felt more balanced the ever.

He sniffed the eggs like the creeper he is (I am not a creeper for sniffing our Amu- I swear by Harry Potters Wand) and smirked. "Looks like they're about to be born."

"We have the Humpty Lock, too." The cat chara nuzzled the lock, before sniffing the air as well. "The other girl has two more eggs too Ikuto, nya." He smiled happily, cat-yellow eyes shining. "We got quite the haul today." He lept on the beam I was on, making me shift backwards and I felt Rayne take some control over me again. I felt into a martial arts horse stance and held my hands up defensively.

"Ho, your Guardian Character is combat type?" He leaned for ward.

"Wait!" Amu yelled, clutching her hands into fists. She rushed forward angrily, yelling, "What are you doing to my eggs?!" Taking his distraction for my advantage, I hit the arm holding Amu's eggs, causing him to let go. I felt my body leap over him, my hands on his shoulders and I flipped backwards and off. Amu grabbed her eggs to her chest as we fell, I secured my beg to my side with my arm, staring at her from below me.

"Oi! Brat, stop resisting my control! Do you want to die! Believe in me, also I need you to believe in yourself, you idiot!" Rayne flew after me, her small hands smacking my cheek.

_'My inner self, who I've buried and ignored.'_

"My inner self!" I yelled, hearing Amu yell with me.

"I truly want to be!" She yelled. A bright light flashed behind me and the air around us went distorted as the Humpty Lock floated in between us. Amu reached for the lock, her hand closing around it the light surrounded us, her a bright pink and mine red and black.

I felt my clothes change, my hair grow and whip out behind me, a surge of strength flooding my body as my feet- now bare, I noticed- hit the ground. I felt something move on my lower back, stretch out and hurl me into the sky once more.

"This is strange, I feel light as a feather." I heard Amu breath in amazement. Blinking, the light around me fading I flipped back in the sky, maneuvering myself to a stop to hover over the construction site.

"Not so bad, Mokoto. We completed the character transformation." Her voice was inside my head again, proud and happy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A character transformation is when you use 120% of your Guardian Characters power." She answered. "Well, you should probably fly down, you're already above the clouds."

Looking down at myself, I studied my different attire. Clothed in a black hooded top, baggy black pants, I felt behind me. With the hood covering my face, I glanced behind me and gaped at the tail prodding out of my tail-bone, the fluffy end whipping around with a powerful gush of air. I reached up to my ears, which were pointed like an elf's, like Rayne's were. Sighing, I felt around my head, feeling the weight and edges of the ram horns that curved back.

"How am I floating?" I asked, searching for my chara.

"I'm in your head, idiot. No gravity can hold us down, what kind of Ram do you think I am?" Mentally, I could see her raising an eyebrow.

"…A normal one?" I asked.

"Nope!" She cheered and laughed like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

I heard a ring sound and floated down until the clouds were above me. My jaw unhinged as I noticed Amu falling through the sky at an even higher place then before. I flew down, the sharp wind not bothering my eyes as I speed towards Amu.

I wouldn't be able to catch her, I was too far away.

My sharp eyes caught Tadase on the ground, below Amu just as a huge golden pumpkin expanded and caught Amu. I wonder if it's edible….

I slowed to a stop beside Amu's chara, smiling when the character gawked at my appearance for a moment before started gushing and talking too fast for me to understand. English was my first language, after all. I grinned when Tadase caught Amu princess style, high-fiving her chara beside me. I snickered when I noticed the little princes, 'little' crown and scepter.

Ikuto landed swiftly onto the construction vehicle with his chara. Putting a hand on his hip, he smiled at Tadase. "You again, little king?"

"It's against the rules to go after egg right after they're born!" Tadase yelled, setting Amu on the ground carefully before standing up to glare at the cat. "Not to mention, you tried to get your hands on the Humpty Lock. Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Correction, he _had_ his hands on the Humpty Lock.

"I think it's your fault for leaving it there." Ikuto's chara grinned. Ikuto smiled and his eyes flickered to me, his lips twitching up at the corners.

Sounds legit.

"I won't give you the Embryo!" Tadase yelled. Embryo? Ikuto swiped up his hand, a huge form of a cat's claw grew out and he scratched towards them, sending the giant claw to them. Tadase held out his scepter and yelled, "Holy Crown!"

The claw clashed against his shield and exploded in light, making me wince and cover my eyes. When I opened my eyes, Ikuto was gone.

"They're gone." Amu whispered.

"He's good at stirring up trouble." Ah, so he's a bad kitty? "I guess he ran away." Tadase's crown dispersed into light and he took out his handkerchief, holding it against Amu's cheek. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" I could feel the sparkles around him.

Seriously, dude. If you don't like Amu, stop trying to make her like you. I will laugh if you're ever mobbed by fangirls. And I won't save you. Or let anyone else.

"I'm fine." Amu told him robotically, frozen.

"Hotori-kun, we need you back at the guardian's assembly. Everyone's waiting." Nadeshiko spoke softly with a smile.

Tadase nodded and turned to Amu. "You should go home for the rest of today, if you see Kazushi-san, make sure she is alright as well."

My eye twitched and I heard Amu's character laugh at me. I snatched her out of the air and pretended to bite her and she squeaked. Letting her go, I floated to the ground. Once my feet touched, I felt gravity pull heavily as the character transformation broke and Rayne flew out beside me. The two Seiyo guardians blinked in shock before Nedeshiko smiled warmly.

Ignoring the scene where Tadase told Amu to keep the Humpty Lock and her being absolutely stunned by it, I ran a hand through my messy hair, which was now out of its ponytail. Amu fangirled beside me, being entranced by her fantasies and suddenly inhaling the prince's handkerchief. "Ah! The prince's handkerchief smells nice!"

Amu's chara floated down with a sly grin, "Smells get you going, huh?"

Choking on my spit, I gasped for breath in between my laughter. Oh my God, did she just say what I think she said…. Or am I just perverted?

"Your still here?" Amu yelled.

"Of course!" Amu's character cheered happily. "I'm your Guardian Character, Ran!" Oh, so that's her name. "So are those kids who're about to be born."

"Yeah, you too, Makoto. Don't forget it." Rayne crossed her arms over her chest calmly.

"B-but-" Amu paused, thinking back on a memory. "Right… I was rejected."

Contrast to Amu's depressing mood, Ran was as cheerful as ever. "Don't worry about it! You'll have plenty more chances!" Ran cheered with her pompoms.

"Yeah, there are plenty of candies in the candy store. Like that Ikuto, he was a hot kitty wasn't he?" I grinned, high-fiving both of the charas.

"You mean fish in the sea – wait! Ikuto! That cat guy is way older than us! And he tried to steal our eggs!" She raged.

I waved her anger away, "Mah, mah. I'm thirteen, he's about sixteen or seventeen, that's nothing. My parents were twelve years apart. Besides, kitty probably just wanted the Embryo that Tadase was talking about." I shrugged, carefree.

Amu sighed, face-palming. "Ah, don't call the prince by his first name!" She waved her arms around madly.

"Why not, Amu?" I asked curiously, blinking at her embarrassed blush.

"Uh, Americans!"

Amu stalked off, sulking, and Ran flew after her. "Amu-chan, wait for me!"

"Shut up! Don't follow me!" Amu ordered.

"Amu-chan!" Ran whined, folloing anyways.

"Jeez, I don't know anything about guardian spirits or guardian characters, so leave me alone!"

"Amu-chan!"

Rayne and I traded look and grinned, following the sulky Amu and her persistence guardian character.

O~OO~OO~OO~OO~O


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's another chapter of Neko Calling!_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Comments are loved and appreciated!_**

_Oh, and I realized a mistake of mine. (First Shugo Chara fanfic after all) Makoto is actually in the same grade as Amu, but she was born on March 3__rd__ whereas Amu's birthday is on September 24__th__. So Makoto is almost a year older than Amu, but not fully. Still, she is 13 at the beginning, the same age as Nadeshiko._

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

The alarm rung loudly, despite being on the other side of the room. Groaning, I dragged myself over the side of my bed and onto the floor, stumbling dazedly onto my feet and shutting off the blaring alarm. Rayne peeked out from her dark red egg, glaring intensely at the alarm before flying out and stretching, her fanged canines glinting as she yawned widely.

"Let's get this over with." Rayne muttered bitterly, her horns flashing. Her two fellow guardian character eggs flew up and into my school bag under her control. Groaning irritably, I dressed in the school uniform and left my room. "Papa, you have twenty minutes." I warned, knocking loudly on his door.

"Mmmm…"

Rolling my eyes, I kicked the door open, ripping the sheets off his curled up form. "That stupid physic lady was announced dead this morning by my evil wrath because she made me give birth."

"WHAT?!" He screamed, nearly knocking into me as he flailed around. "Lady Saeki-sama is dead! NO!" He paused and whipped his head towards me. "You gave birth?"

"Well, half of what I said was true in a way." I shrugged, skipping out of his room that was filled with machines and computers. Ignoring my brothers yelling and the klutzy loud echoes of him falling throughout the second floor of our house, I walked down the stairs and ate breakfast. Cereal. Again.

Well, fruit loops this time.

Yawning loudly, I microwaved a few bagel bites, using our rice cooker to add a portion of plain white rice and lima beans into my Japanese bento my brother had _oh_ so graciously bought for me. "I'm leaving!" I yelled up to my brother. "You have five minutes till you have to leave for work. Also, I have three kids now, so you're an uncle."

I skipped out and shut the door behind me, cackling at my brother's screech. As I left our isolated home and walked on the sidewalks with many other students dressed in our schools uniform, I noticed the loud chatter coming from three familiar girls who had fawned over the….

What were they called again?

Oh, the Guardians.

Such a cliché name, give them props for the epic music that seemed to appear when they showed up though.

"Hinamori-san was soooo cool yesterday! She had so much courage to profess her love in front of the prince!" Ah, by Hinamori, they meant Amu and the prince was Tadase, AKA, the prince wannabe.

"Ahh! It was so romantic! We should be best friends now that we all like the prince." Another squealed. _But she was rejected and how does liking the same guy make you friends?_…. Tuning them out, I left them to their weird fantasies.

Amu seemed to be doomed to life full of fangirls and fanboys.

RIP

I found my class relatively easily, following a group of giggling girls my age up the stairs and into the classroom where I noticed the very 'proper' Kimono girl sitting majestically. Imaginary wind whipped at her hair and her cape fluttered.

I shuddered. The feels man. The feels.

Wow, I feel hippie suddenly.

_I hope my grave will say, "Here lies the awesome Makoto, who died from the overwhelming feels of her majestic classmate."_

She was speaking calmly with another group of classmates, who melted in her attention. Dodging some puddles that were once classmates, I seated myself in the very back window seat.

The cliché backseat where the main character always sits.

Me, yay. Super enthusiasm.

Not long after, the room was filled with students, all sitting as class was soon to start. I looked up from my kindle fire, where I was reading the _Adventurers Wanted series_ for the fourth time, when Nadeshiko- I think her name was- stood up and was looking around in confusion.

"Excuse me," I blinked in surprise when every head literally snapped over in attention. "Has anyone seen Kazushi Makoto arrive yet?" I deadpanned.

I had literally passed her when she was looking in my direction earlier. I debated for a second on whether or not to answer her. But the feels demanded I showed some respect.

"I'm right here." I relented, somewhat hesitant. Much like what happened to Nadeshiko, every head snapped towards me in surprise.

Are you cereal? (Yes, cereal) No one noticed me until I spoke?

Nadeshiko seemed flustered when she realized I was only three seats behind her the whole time. At all the noise, Rayne peaked her head out of my school bag that was resting on the hook of my desk. Nedeshiko's eyes focused on her immediately, looking confused as Rayne suddenly scowled and vanished back into my bag.

Clearing her throat, she walked up to me with the students parting like she was a celebrity. She curtly held out an envelope with a seal on it, the embarrassed blush gone and her confident majestic-ness had fully recovered. "After school today, we'll be waiting for you and Amu in the royal garden." Nadeshiko stepped into my bubble-that-shall-not-be-breached. "Well talk to you about the eggs." She spun around, her hair hitting me in the face as she returned to her seat, with all the aura of a princess.

Thanks for the whiplash, sweetie.

My mind is so messed up, I should be in a mental hospital.

"Will there be food?" I asked, watching her turn back around, as if she hadn't expected me to say anything else.

"Ah... yes, snacks and tea." She answered, staring at me oddly. Free food was always a good thing. Free food meant no effort of having to make my own at home. Free food meant a happy me and a happy Rayne.

"Okay." I opened my bag and casually put the letter in, watching Rayne's grumpy face as she glared at the letter as if planning its murder. The other students were whispering and glancing back at me for the rest of the period. My first class was Japanese history, which I was happy to learn and the teacher didn't make me do the cliché introduction to the class. He merely introduced my name and gave the basic information of me being a transfer student from America.

I decided I liked him, the older man in his thirties with black hair and glasses. He was calm and didn't talk too quickly for me to get confused, and was fairly lenient in homework from what I could tell. I had a feeling he's quickly going to become my favorite teacher.

I mean, dem glasses tho.

Be in awe of my wonderful speech/thinking skills.

School passed with its normal boring slow motionless slug-ness, when Rayne came out during the lunch break. The class had soon forgotten my existence in the same class and gossiped about the Guardians and how Amu and I were invited to the royal garden. Rayne joined me in eating the small pieces of pepperoni off my bagel bites and some rice, stuffing her face messily, her tail flicking cheerfully behind her.

Around third period, Math- my "_oh so despised"_ subject, along half of the world's population- I noticed Amu's gym class outside with the third-years, who were doing the horizontal bars. Ran must've character changed with her because Amu did a 360 in character and practically flew to the bars, spinning around them like a sports athlete on steroids, as the children in both grades watched in awe.

Snickering, Rayne and I watched Amu freak out and disappear. Once the subject of my amusement left, I turned to look at the board full of numbers and letters that shouldn't belong together. Not that I was bad at math, I don't mind it if it's easy, but I absolutely despise the subject because it's not important for any of my future jobs.

I'm not a rocket scientists, or anything of the sort.

"It's very important to have math. You students are the next generation of possible scientists-" Blah Blah, Blah. NO.

Rayne rested lazily on the curve of where my neck met my shoulder, using my brown-red hair as a blanket as she snored/purred in my ear. Even during my last period, art, she sleep soundly as I painted scenery as instructed by the Art teacher, Mazola-san.

I sneezed.

My Amu-tsundere alarm was ringing.

**_OoO_**

Rayne flew beside me as I walked around, lost, in the crowd of students eager to get home. One brown-haired girl stopped at my side and pushed up her glasses, her green eyes vanishing behind the glare for a moment. "Kazushi Makoto, the new American transfer student. I am Jugoi Nanase, it's nice to meet you. Are you trying to find the royal garden?"

"Yeah, Nanase." Unlike Amu, she seemed not the least bit bothered by the use of her first name. Rather, she smiled and pushed up her glasses.

"I'll show you the way, I'm in the same math and art class as you." Oh, so she saw me freaking out in math and the Art teacher praising me on my evening sky painting. Goodies.

"Mm." I hummed, following her lead as we separated from the other students and down a long path to a giant glass building.

"Here's the royal garden, I'll see you tomorrow." Nanase waved and walked off, reading while walking. Opening the door, Rayne sat on my shoulder as I followed the pathway through the flowers and plants to a table where the guardians stood beside.

"Kazushi Makoto, welcome to the royal gardens. We'll wait to have our meeting until Amu comes, but please help yourself to the tea and scones I prepared." Nadeshiko welcomed, gesturing me to the table of snacks.

"Yay, food." My comment got a strange look from Tadase and Nedeshiko, but the other two grinned and went along with me, cheerfully chatting about random things and eating scones. I had already forgotten their names, but didn't bother asking.

They would probably repeat their names once Amu came in.

On cue, I heard the doors to the garden open and Amu's voice filter in. "Excuse me." She said shyly, her footsteps quiet as she hesitantly walked over.

"Hello, Hinamori-san. Welcome to the Royal Garden." Tadase greeted her. We all gathered on the white table around the snacks and Nedeshiko pored tea for everyone.

"Today we'll be having maca tea. I've also baked some scones." Nedeshiko said pleasantly. The other girl suddenly jumped up from her seat and yelled.

"All right! I love Nedeshiko's scones!" The other girl said cheerfully, almost giving me a whiplash from her sudden move.

"Well then, shall we should start with the introductions." Tadase suggested, "The Guardians' King chair, Hotori Tadase. I'm in the fifth grade, like you and Kazushi-san." His chara flew over to float next to Tadase. The Guardian Character's hair was light purple, wearing a small gold crown, a kings robes and the suit with puffy pants. "And he's my Guardian Chara, Kiseki."

I refrained from laughing.

This time at least, no promises on the next time.

"Queen's chair, Fujisaki Nedeshiko. I'm also a fifth-grader." Nedeshiko introduced and her chara flew over, dressed in a traditional pink kimono with sakura flowers in her violet hair. "This girl is Temari."

"Ace chair's Yuiki Yaya! I'm in the fourth grade and I love cute things!" Yaya cheered and her baby-like chara flew over, emphasizing her point. The baby chara had a red bow on its pink rabbit hat, wearing a pink baby outfit with a yellow bib and a yellow pacifier in her mouth. Her brown hair was in pig tails like Yaya's. "And this is Pepe-chan. Pleased to meet you!"

Pepe-chan….

Okay, this is it. I have died inside.

"Jack's chair, Soma Kukai. Sixth grade. I'm captain of the soccer club." His chara flew over, wearing a white sweatband around his head with a yellow star on it. He wore clothes like a soccer player and has mint-green hair and light brown eyes. "And this dude is Daichi."

…..Their Guardian Characters suited them perfectly.

And people wonder why there are stereotypes.

Amu jumped up nervously trying to introduce herself, "Um, I am-"

"We know all about you, Hinamori Amu." That's not creepy at all. "As well as Kazushi Makoto." Nadeshiko smiled. Spare me from your demonic informational gathering ways.

Sorry, I haven't had my meds yet.

Oh, wait…. I don't have any meds…

Maybe that's the problem.

Nadeshiko, Kukai and Yaya had gathered around Amu, "You're really bashful. That's cute!" Yaya squealed.

"And you're afraid of scary stories, they say." Kukai added. God forbid, do they know her sizes too? Might as well be stalkers.

"H-how do you know all that?!" Amu fretted as I calmly (Mentally freaking out) sipped my tea.

"Being aware of all students' personal information is part of a guardian's duties." Nadeshiko informed happily, the other two readily agreeing. _Knowing that she's afraid of scary stories shouldn't be included in that…_

"More like an invasion of privacy!" Amu yelled, going from shy and nervous to angry. Nadeshiko giggled her strange giggle, and moved on.

"And these are your Guardian Characters, Ran, Miki and..." Rayne glanced up from where she was stuffing her mouth with pieces of the scones and Amu's Guardian characters stopped making the leaning tower of sugar cubes to stare at Nadeshiko.

"Rayne." I filled out her unasked question.

"Just what are Guardian Charas, exactly?" Amu asked and Tadese stepped forward to hand her a yellow book with the picture of humpty-dumpty on the cover with the title, 'The Heart's Egg.' "A book? The Heart's Egg?"

I listened from my spot, "There is an egg in the heart of each child." Amu read, the book starting to sound dangerously like the weirdo Saeki on TV. "It is the heart's egg, unseen by the eye. As one grows up, it fades away." Why? Do we die on the inside or something? "Huh? A page has been torn out."

"That picture book was created by the founding king of the guardians." Tadase told her, "The heart's egg… doesn't it seem like something familiar?"

Rayne and the other two eggs of mine popped into my mind. Who would've thought, I had eggs in my heart. Or my heart was an egg? My heart gave birth to an egg? Wait, why did my baby heart have to fade away when I'm older?

"Yeah, everyone holds their own egg. But, sometimes, the egg wiggles up and your other self is able to pop out." Yaya explained, demonstrating with her hands and making Pepe pop out.

"That's basically what a Guardian Chara is." Kukai summed it up. Well, I'm never eating eggs again then.

"My other self…" Amu muttered to herself. The four Guardians stood magestically in the sunlight of the garden.

"We guardians all have Guardian Charas, our other selves, and recruit new members each generation." Tadese told us, "That's why, Hinamori Amu and Kazushi Mikoto, we would like you to join the guardians." Amu blushed in shock, staring at Tadase. I sighed, running my hand down my face. The prince needs to tone down his pheromones, Amu's going crazy. "The hearts egg… it usually sleeps peacefully inside each child. But every so often, the egg reacts. Burdened by worries, inside you, it darkens. When that happens, the hearts egg changes into an X egg."

Nice to know, since half the children in the world probably have X eggs.

"X-egg?" Amu repeated.

"When that happens, your character transformation will come in handy!" Kukai smiled proudly, puffing out his chest.

"None of our members can character transform." Nadeshiko said. Well, you guys are useless then, aren't you?

"Yaya wants to see the character transformation!" Yaya whined, running around hyperactively. Rayne scowled at the girl, covering her pointed ears with an irritated click of her tongue.

"Character transforming? That was an accident!" Amu disagreed, backing away from the three and nervously shaking her hands in front of her. "I have no idea how to do it on my own!"

"Ha, neither do I!" I spoke for the first time, cheerfully adding my two cents. Amu suddenly froze and looked over her shoulder at Tadase, who was oozing prince pheromones three time more than before.

"Can we count on you being a guardian?" Tadase charmed. Amu's face exploded into a pink blush, bashfully clasping her hands together and looking at the floor.

"N.." Amu started and her Guardian Characters repeated her. "NO!" Amu steeled herself, firmly refusing.

"No thanks, I'm good." I answered when they glanced at me hopefully. The four of them fell into despair, clouds of darkness hovering over them.

"Why not?!" Yaya yelled in Amu's face. _Because I'm not sure I'll be able to keep Rayne from murdering you. _My chara had already started to shut her egg around herself and floated back into my bag, giving me a simple irritable glance before closing it. "If you're a guardian, you can do all kinds of things!"

Like what? Skip school? Well…. I'd rather not miss anything important in class.

"B-because…" Amu started, looking down at the floor again. "I wouldn't like wearing that royal cape." Amu admitted, instantly sending me into a flurry of laughter that made me drop from my chair to clutch my stomach.

"That's it?" Nadeshiko muttered and Amu suddenly became passionate.

"It's an important matter! It goes completely against my fashion rules!" Amu yelled. Kukai joined me in my laughter, pointing at Amu. Gasping, I stood back up and brushed my clothes off.

"This girl, she's amusing!" Kukai praised, "You pass!"

"I said I'm not joining!" Amu yelled back.

I wonder if I could just slip out without them noticing, since they were so focused on Amu. Silently, I grabbed my bag and jumped over the flowers, crouching to hide behind them. I made my way to the exit, and looked back to listen.

"No matter what?" Tadase asked, giving her the puppy look. Oh heaven no, I will punch Tadase in the face. I frowned, humor and escape momentarily abandoned as I glared at Tadase. _Was he doing this purposely, because he knew she liked him? _I slipped out of the door while they weren't paying attention and jogged off.

Amu hurriedly ran away, yelling back a quick apology as she fled the garden, her Guardian Characters following after her. Kukai burst into laughter once again, "She's great!" He paused and glanced back where I used to be sitting. "Ah! She ran away too!"

**_OoO_**

Leaning against the couch arm rest, my legs swung over the over as I read in the schools gigantic library that I had managed to find. The library staff gave me a surprised look to see an elementary student still at school and actually reading for fun. Rayne was reading alongside me with her own book that she took from the shelves using her horns ability to make the books float.

"Dreams are… useless." An apathetic voice spoke from behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I paused in shock to see another Guardian Character sitting beside my shoulder on the couch arm rest, reading from a book her size. "Useless. Useless. Useless. Well, he is a downer, isn't he?" She raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking for my agreement.

"Uh… yeah. Who are you?" I asked, staring at the blonde Guardian character. Her eyes were sharp, mossy green and she wore simple brown capris and matching brown jacket with a gray tunic. She had a satchel hanging on her shoulder, filled with books for her size. In her hands was a white covered book, small printed words appearing on the pages she read aloud off of.

"I'm Kris, your second Guardian Character. Born from your wish to be calm, intelligent and knowledgeable." She stated with a calm, long yawn. "The girl named Amu is currently fighting the downer boy. His egg has become an X egg, but it appears she will be able to handle the situation just fine." Rayne flew over to greet her fellow character, smiling and thanking her when Kris shrunk the book she had been reading to a more manageable size for her to read.

Its good that they get along. Or that I get along with myself… I shrugged and Kris' words from before sank in. "Wait, Amu is fighting someone with an X egg already? Geeze, she can't sit still."

"Its fine, the guardians will soon arrive to see her victory, there is no need for our assistance." Kris told me, walking along the arm rest to climb onto my shoulder. Rayne tilted her head, obviously wondering why she didn't just fly. "I prefer to walk rather than fly, it is much healthier for the body." Kris answered as if she knew what we were thinking. "I cannot read your mind, it is just obvious by your expressions. I merely read the current and future events of the people Mikoto knows in my book."

"Wow, you can see into the future!?" Rayne asked, jumping around in midair enthusiastically.

"Read the future." Kris corrected.

I opened my mouth to speak when light suddenly burst from my chest and spread along my body. "My turn." Kris said casually, closing her egg around her and floating into my chest. My hair whipped out, growing to reach my elbows and my clothes changed to mimic Kris'. I felt the weight of the books on my shoulder as the bag rested against my hip and my shoes turned into hiking boots. The white book materialized in my arms and the light finally dissipated, leaving me on the couch in my character transformation.

"_Character Transformation: Future Reader."_ Kris and I spoke in unison.

"Huh, looks good on you, Mikoto." Rayne said after a second of studying me. "So future reader, huh. My Character transformation is Gravity Combatant."

_"Open the book and read from it."_ Kris spoke in my mind. I followed her instructions and opened the book randomly, words appearing on the blank pages.

"Negative Heart, lock on! Amu yells and aims her attack at the X-egg, her hands in the shape of a heart. Her attack emits pink waves of hearts that surround the X-egg. 'Open Heart!' Amu commands, banishing the hopelessness of the egg and returning it to normal." I paused and skipped through the Guardians comments on Amu's amazingness. I read a few lines and paused.

"Mikoto turns towards the aisle of the bookshelves and is hit by an X-eggs attacks? What?" I look away from the book down the aisle in time to see something rapidly approaching. "Holy cheese in a wallet!" She jumped off the couch and landed in a crouch, watching the X-egg fly from the aisle and face her. Mikoto fumbled with the book in her hands, reading quickly.

She dodged the attacks that the book told her, words appearing by the second each time the future changed with her ability to read the attacks before they happened. "Trapped, you can't escape. I can't escape. I can't be free, it holds me in a cage. I'll hold you in a cage." The X-egg screamed.

"What do I do? I can't just 'negative heart' it like Amu did!"

_"Take the pink book from my satchel."_ Kris' voice came again. "It has purifying capabilities, but you have to distract it enough to catch the X-egg inside. You can control books, thus move them without touching them."

Mentally thanking her, I pulled out the pink book and dodged another wave of attacks, tucking the pink book under my arm as I jumped forward. Glancing down, I quickly read the next few lines and filled my mind with strategies to reach the egg. I glanced around the Library space and jumped up, pushing myself towards the X-egg by kicking the wall.

"You can't escape!"

A silver book floated out of my satchel and something flew out into my grasp. Kris took control for a second, the object in my hand jabbing into the ceiling to let me pull myself out of the path of the next attack and launch me down in the aisles of books. I lifted my hands and the books flew off the shelves and out of my satchel to surround and confuse the X-egg. My pink book discretely vanished in the crowd, and I maneuvered it through the books to close around the egg. My pink book flew back into my grasp and the library books returned to their previous position.

Sighing, I shut my Future book and stared at the pink book. _"Now just pull the egg out after you wait five minutes, to let it be purified completely." _I nodded and stretched, looking over to where Rayne floated with stars shining in her eyes.

"That was amazing! Nice job Mikoto and Kris!" Rayne applauded, surprisingly cheerful.

_"Thank you. Let's go find the child it belongs to while we wait. We can't undo the transformation until the purification is complete and once we let it out, it can find its owner by itself. The purification will last as long as the child doesn't give up on his or her dreams again."_ Kris told me.

"Am I the only one who feels like I just exorcised a demon with this whole purification thing?" I asked them, making the two laugh.

**_OoO_**

I hoisted the boy off the floor and onto the couch with the help of Rayne's gravity change. He was probably the same age as me, with glasses and a smooth black hair. I may or may not have petted him while he slept.

He was too cute.

I pulled out the pink book and opened it, Rayne and Kris siting on my shoulders to watch. The egg seemed to have been drawn into the book like an illustration. Kris gave me instructions, so I reached into the pages and pulled the egg out. The purified egg floated out of my palm and into the boy's chest, making the boy stir into consciousness.

"Huh? What was I-" He halted and seemed to take a mental step back, his brown eyes focusing on my face. "Ah! Kazushi-san! What happened?" He stuttered and sat up stiffly.

_Huh, I am surprised he remembers my name, not many do._

"You seemed to have fainted from exhaustion." More or less the truth, the boy did have heavy bags around his eyes and his expression even while unconscious seemed tense and unhappy. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Are you okay? You shouldn't be overworking yourself so much. Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"S-sorry for my rudeness, Im Hirota Kazuki. Y-you don't have to worry about me, Kazushi-san." He pushed up his glasses, eyes drifting away.

"Well I wouldn't want you to get hurt, Kazuki." His face burst into color, staring at me with his mouth slightly agape. "Oops, sorry. I shouldn't be so impolite but I'm still not used to how Japanese people refer to each other with last names and honorifics."

He frantically shook his hands, "No, no, it's okay, Kazu…. M-Mikoto-san. Thank you for worrying about me, not many people seem too." He muttered the last part to himself. I frowned, shifting worriedly, despite not knowing the boy well.

"Anytime, Kazuki. Hey, you're in most of my classes, right?" I asked, trying to cheer the kid up. He nodded and stared at me questionably. "Why don't we be friends? I don't know many people here yet and I always go unnoticed for the most part, so if you don't mind sticking around for a while?" I asked.

"O-of course, Mikoto-san!"

I gave him a pleasant smile, standing up from the couch and patting his head automatically. "See you tomorrow, get a good rest, alright?" I told him and he nodded, dumbfounded. Contented, I turned and left, waving a goodbye over my shoulder.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Yay for friendship!_**

**_…. Okay, I'm forever alone. _**

**_Anyways, heres another chapter. I'll try to update on my others sometime this week, but I have another account with 11 other stories that I have to keep up with, so please be patient. XD_**

**_Comments are a pleasure!_**


End file.
